Life With Ikuto and Cody
by Stealthy Ninja
Summary: When a Amu's old best friend comes back how will Ikuto deal with the competition. Cody and Ikuto battling for Amu. How will this turn out who will get the girl? Just read to find out about this funny adventure between these three 8D
1. Chapter 1

Ninja: Hey everyone I'm taking over this story from my friend ProudTurtleHuggers because a friend of hers found out and now he's pretty much being a jerk about it, but it's all good now its fine they are no longer fighting about it but she wants me to continue writing it so here it is

ProudTurtleHuggers: I got some critics and I think that it will improve I hope Ninja will make my story better

Ninja: *Cries* Thanks ProudTurtleHuggers I hope that I can make this story better T-T

Ikuto: Don't be such a cry baby

Ninja: Oh Ikuto I heard there's a free neutering at the shelter

Ikuto: You wouldn't

Ninja: Want to try

Ikuto: *Growls*

Rima: Idiots, anyway Ninja doesn't own Shugo Chara or this story idea from ProudTurtleHuggers

Chapter 1

Amu P.O.V

I woke up earlier than usual this morning. Oh yah I'm starting high school today. I snuggled closer into my warm blanket only to be greeted by someone we all know "Good Morning Amu" said a husky voice. Amu's face quickly went strawberry red. "Aw look at my little strawberry" said the husky voice again. "Iiikuto get out I need to get ready for school" "But Amu I want to walk you to class now that were going to the same high school." Ikuto says with a pout. "I said no now go!" "Fine I'll see you later!" he said with a mischievous voice. While I was getting ready and putting on my new uniform which was pretty cute. It was a white button down shirt with a black jacket, purple pleated plaid skirt, black thigh high socks, purple plaid converse, a purple chocker, and a side pony tail being held by a white and black x's. I went to take a shower and put on the uniform only to find I made it look sluttish just great this is exactly what I need a new nickname from Ikuto. My white shirt was tight so I had to undo a couple of buttons. It showed some cleavage just great. My skirt went to middle thigh and that means no bending over to get anything for me. My untied tie made it look like well it luckily went over my chest. My blazer looked nice though I guess it will have to do.

I finished getting ready and wondered where my Chara's were. I went into the hall to see and hear yelling and dresses flying out of Ami's room. Looks like Ami got a hold of them I would get them back, but they let Ikuto in so I'll just let them stay like that for a bit. I smirked and went to go eat breakfast. Breakfast was eggs with toast and bacon. I was reading the apartment ads and saw a perfect house to buy I quickly finished eating and ran towards the door. As I headed out the door I heard a thump then I saw tiny little bodies float by, with a not so happy look on their faces. As we walked to the house I heard someone behind me say "Looking for a new house Amu?" said a deep voice. "Ikuto Hi" *Big Hug* "Amu the uniform looks good on you''."Really!" "Yah you look well hot." *Face Turns Red* "If you open one more button I'll be able to see your bra" "PERV". "Well any way why are you looking for a house?" "Well I want to live by myself or with a roommate, but this house cost a bit too much". "Well I'll help pay if I can be your roommate." "Fine, but no sleeping in MY bed" "Of course". "Ok well this is a 2 bedroom 2 bath with a beautiful backyard." "Well let's see about it then!"

After a while Ikuto and I bought the house and went to school. Ikuto kept hanging onto me. "Ikuto get off I have to go to orientation" "Fine" he said and hugged me and left to his class. I ran to orientation and I saw everyone."Hey Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Lulu, And Utau" Utau said "Why did you say my name last?" Rima "Cause I'm her best friend" we all just sweat dropped they were still arguing who was my best friend after all these years. If you're wondering why Utau and Kukai are here they skipped class. It was the day of the biggest tests for all the classes so they ended up failing. Kairi basically bargained with the principal so he and Yaya could skip a grade. He could have made the devil go to church. Anyway now were all in the same grade. After orientation we all went to class. I took a detour because I had to talk to that perverted cat.

"Ikuto" all of a sudden a pair of hands wrapped behind me. "Yes my little strawberry" I was in full blush mode. "I just needed to give you the key to the house" He was breathing on my back causing my breath to hitch. "Did my little strawberry like that" "Nnno I need to go Ikuto" Just then Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia started to yell for me to go to class, and it's going to be a long day. I sat on a bench to relax from all the new rumors. They'll probably be along the lines of 'Aww Cool and Spicy Hinamori are going out with Hot and Sexy Tskyumoi-Sama'. I hate it when people come up with lies and rumors. I'm probably going to get more crap about it later when they keep on seeing us arrive and leave together. When I went to go sit down I had a big headache. And of course Utau and Rima didn't help with questions and yelling, because they wanted to know the details about Ikuto and I. Nagihiko and Kukai saw that and left with Utau and Rima THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA. They left and let me breath for a second until the bell rang OF COURSE. Then that's when he came out of nowhere and dragged me to class.

Ninja: I absolutely love cliff hangers

Ikuto: Who dragged her to class *Cracks knuckles*

Ninja: NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS

Ikuto: IT IS MY DAMN BUISNESS

Ninja: That vet center is still open to you want me to drag your STUPID ASS over there

Ikuto: DAMN YOU VET OFFICE

Nagi: *Sweat drop* PLEASE REVIEW DO NOT MIND THE CRAZY AUTHOR AND IKUTO FIGHTING

Ninja: EXCUSE ME

Nagi: *Runs away to a far distant land only to be dragged back by his hair by Rima* T-T

Rima: PRESS THE GLOWING GREEN BUTTON OR ELSE 0-e


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja: Hey my peeps how's it going and sorry if this chapter is kind of short

Ikuto: It would be even better if there was a lemon in this chapter

Ninja: I might put a lemon in this story just not this chapter

Ikuto: Wait so you bring a rival who's may I remind you a DAMN DOG and I get no lemon in this story what's wrong with the world

Ninja: WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WORLD IS YOU

Ikuto: BRING IT BITCH

Ninja: YOU KNOW WHAT JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FIGHT I WOULD BE A FEMALE DOG SO I COULD BITE YOUR LITTLE GAY HEAD OFF

Ikuto: You know as well as I do if anyone would be gay it would be Tadase

Ninja: I hate to agree with you, but yes he would be the most likely to be gay

Kiseki: Sorry people this could go on for a while so Ninja doesn't own Shugo Chara or this story plot please just read on and avoid the rest of the fight it's not going to be pretty

Chapter 2

Amu's P.O.V

I looked up to find my old best friend Cody he had left a long time ago.

*FLASHBACK*

"Amu I have to go I'll come back I promise" "Bye Cody I'll miss you" as he boarded the plane I started to cry. We had been best friend's sense we were in diapers. He had to leave to take care of his mom in America.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Wah, Cody what are you doing?" "I'm going to class with Amu of course!" Before I knew it we were at class. Soon all eyes were on us again (Poor Amu). "Cody what are you doing back in Japan?" "Oh my mom got better and I figured that I had to fulfill my promise to you so here I am" "You've grown you taller than me now" "Well you've grown to" all of a sudden he started hugging me to death. I could see a death aurora around Rima. She came up to us and started prying Cody off of me. "GET OFF MY AMU" "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME CHIBI?" oh fuck does he have a death wish. Last person to call Rima chibi died 'mysteriously' after their food was 'mysteriously' poisoned (Note the heavy sarcasm). Luckily the teacher came in to break it up. A couple minutes after class started out teacher an announcement (Hmm I wonder). "Today class we have a new student!" Cody stood up and said, "Hi everyone my name is Cody Takahasi."

Rima P.O.V

Who is the new guy with My Amu! The only guys I permit to be so close to Amu is Tadase, Nagihiko-san, Kukai-kun, and Ikuto-sama. He's in for it. I'll make sure to let him know during lunch. Amazingly soon enough lunch started. "Hi Amu!" "Can I Talk to Cody alone?" "Sure Rima I'll get your lunch for you." As Amu left I dropped my nice act. "OK listen up Cody I don't care if your Amu's friend I'll make your life miserable until you can prove that your worthy of her!" "Isn't Amu's Decision Rima?" "Yes, but if you tell Amu what I said to you I'll make sure you regret it!" "You'll still have to prove to me that your worthy of MY Amu!" We basically started glaring at each other. Soon enough we were throwing random things at each other. Luckily I won just by a bit I was still throwing stuff at him though. Lucky for him Amu came back in time to save his sorry ass.

Cody P.O.V

When Amu came back I was so relived because Rima scares me. Apparently I have to prove myself to her. One way or another I will because I really love Amu. She was my friend sense forever, and now seeing how much she's changed. She grew so much she actually has a figure and BOOBS. Last time I saw her she was like wood but she was still pretty don't get me wrong. Now though she's hot and wow. I will not lose her now, and I don't care how many rivals there are I will win. I hope Rima's ready because I'll prove myself even if it means till I die not really die though I kinda like breathing. I know that's kinda weird for some people to BREATH but what's the point if you're dead then how would you get the girl eh just my view though. For the rest of the day it consisted of battles. It took a big toll on me though my back hurt. I accidently fell asleep during our last class math. I was happy that Amu took notes for me she called me after class so we could talk. I quickly put the List I made away, so I wouldn't make any suspicion.

List

Race- Win

Dodge Ball- Win

Hurdles- Win

Food Fight (Every time Amu looked away) - Fail

Pencil Wars- Fail

Scorpion- Fail

Thumb War- Win

Rock Paper Scissors- Fail

Staring Contest- Draw

Amu P.O.V

After school Cody and I talked. "Cody so how's your mom?" "She's been doing good she's back in America still" "So your living alone still" "Yah but it's okay it's not that lonely any more" "Oh that's good if there's anything I can do just ask me." (Ninja: Cue the SPARKLEZ). He looked like he was blushing but I couldn't really tell. After a while he walked me home until we heard, "Who's he?" said a familiar husky voice. I started blushing and was about to say something until Cody spoke out. "I'm her best friend who are you" all of a sudden I was pulled to Ikuto. He pulled me and hugged me from behind. "Well I'll give you a hint she's my girlfriend" all of a sudden he pulled me around and kissed me. I started to panic on what was happening. He finally let go smirking at Cody who now looked scarier than Rima.

Ninja: I tried to make it longer than before I did ok if I do say so myself I added almost 600 more words

Ikuto: Yah and this time I got to kiss her in front of that DAMN DOG

Cody: Ahh well I hope to have more heated moments later on *Smirk*

Amu: *Fainted from too much stress only to get caught by our favorite perverted cat*

Ikuto: Well she likes me so much she fell asleep in my arms

Cody: You STUPID CAT she fainted and you caught her HOW THE HELL DOES THAT COUNT AS FALLING ASLEEP IN YOUR ARMS

Ninja: Boys *Cough* Animals calm the HELL DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY GAY ASS BUTS

Suu: Sorry desu please review before Ninja goes back to yelling desu thank you desu


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja: Ello People

Ikuto: Wow you've been working really hard

Ninja: Yep

Ikuto: Ahem you should make this a lemon chapter

Ninja: No but soon maybe

Amu: I hate you

Ninja: I love you too Amu

Amu: GO PISS OFF

Ninja: Don't make me torture you in upcoming chapters

Amu: You wouldn't

Ninja: You really want to try *Holds hand over key board*

Amu: UGHH GO DIE IN A LONLEY OLD HOLE

Ikuto: Aww I wanted some action in the upcoming stuff

Cody: I get more action than you so oh yah

Dia: Ninja doesn't own Shugo Chara or this plot or Yori

Chapter 3

Ikuto P.O.V

When I saw that guy walking Amu I thought they were on a date. I was about to kill him in a second. Until I heard he was just a friend I calmed down. Just to make sure him and his Chara knew she was mine I called her my girlfriend, and I got some lip action in there. I also made her stutter and blush strawberry red. I love it when she does that. I just noticed an evil glare-aurora coming from Cody I knew this wasn't going to turn out good. Mainly cause this aurora just screamed I'm going to kill you I don't know why could do with the dagger glare of doom. Or the fact he was twitching and other than that he didn't look like looks COULD ACTUALLY kill at all.

Cody P.O.V

I'm pretty sure Amu-chan didn't notice my evil glare-aurora because she's still pretty dense after all these years. Also I know that she hasn't seen my Chara Yori (Sorry I was looking at stuff today and I saw Yori the dog on a forum in cruchyroll and I had to use him). Ikuto has though I saw his Chara Yoru talking to Yori they look like exact opposites but they got along. All of a sudden Yori made me character change and my puppy ears and tail came out. Then Ikuto character changed and we started to fight. I used my paw and he used his it was begging to get into a heated battle and I was begging to lose mainly because he was older and more powerful. Eventually Amu cut in I saw she had changed with her little diamond Chara I think Dia I don't remember at the moment.

Amu P.O.V

All of a sudden Ikuto and Cody started to fight, and I realized that Cody had a Chara it was like exactly the opposite of Yoru. I tried to stop them, but they looked really intense. I transformed with Dia and used Shooting Start Shower and dragged them to Ikuto and my apartment. When I got there I was soaking wet because It started to rain I took in Ikuto and Cody. They looked at me and had the look that said run. Then I started to lecture them and they tried to run. I started to yell all over again till I'm sure I made at least one of them deaf. All of a sudden I heard snoring and saw Ikuto was asleep. I got really pissed and went to take a shower. "Cody do whatever you want to him and don't hold back." Then I went to go take a shower I took out my pajama's which were a tight tank top and tight short shorts. They were all black with pink paw prints all over the bottoms. I walked into the bathroom took off my clothes and began to shower.

Cody P.O.V

I smiled when she said that. "What should I do?" "Oh I know I want to play doll." I smiled and quickly went up to Amu's room to get something. I was trying to find something she never wears any more until something was thrown at me. "You can use this she doesn't wear it." "I turned around to see Amu, and god was she hot she was wearing pajamas and it was sexy. Oh god I'm getting excited just hearing her talk, and it's not even dirty talk I went back to earth and answered "Oh Amu is it ok that I use that dress" "Yes I don't wear it." "Do you want any help?" Sure you can get his Camera and take pictures or video!" "Ok" As we headed down the stairs we were worried because he sat up, but luckily he was just sleep sitting. When we got down I dressed him and Amu took the video and pictures it was really funny. We also ate and watched a movie, but I let her decide even if it killed me. She had chosen a chick flick called Valentine's Day it was really gay. Luckily Amu slowly fell asleep on her chair and that's when Ikuto woke up.

Ikuto P.O.V

When I woke up I saw Amu asleep on a chair. Then I saw Cody in front of me laughing at me really hard. Just then I noticed what I was wearing. "I thought it would look good on you Ikuto." I threw the dress at him and kissed Amu on the lips. I smirked at him "I'm not going to lose to you" "Well neither am I" "I'm going up to my room so you bother her and I kill you" I saw a look of shock come over his face "You live with her" "Yep she's just a couple door down I can hear her when she sleeps, see her take showers" "You DAMN PERVERTED CAT" he yelled quietly to not wake Amu up. I left with these words to him "I can even just sneak over to her when she's asleep and" Well I'm not going to tell you cause I could see he got hard just listening to it. I opened my bedroom and lay on my bed. I sat on it and started reading. Only to be interrupted by a text

Comedy Queen

If you want to win Amu then meet me tomorrow at school 10 minutes before the gates open I'll be waiting.

I decided I would go cause as the saying goes all is fair in love and war

Ninja: Sheesh Ikuto so mean to Cody

Ikuto: Hey you're the one making me be mean to him

Ninja: Oh well anyway sorry if this sucks just send me a Private Message me

Rhythm: PRESS THE SEXY GREEN BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO


	4. Chapter 4

Ikuto: Put in more Amuto!

Cody: No more Codamu!

Ninja: If you guys don't shut the hell up I won't finish it

Amu: In that case Ikuto and Cody talk a whole lot more quick

Ninja: Just for that I'm gonna make maybe a couple of lemon scenes just to spite you

Amu: NOOOOO *Tries to run away and I repeat TRIES*

Ninja: No be a good little girl and shut the hell up *Ties Amu real tightly to chair*

Ikuto: God don't let me bring your happy mood down

Ninja: *Deadly aurora that could scare the devil* WHAT WAS THAT

Ikuto: PLEASE JUST READ RUN WHILE YOU CAN NINJA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THIS IDEA RUN AHHHHHH *Gets dragged into dark hole of evilness and screams in terror because he sees his worst nightmare*

Chapter 4

Cody P.O.V

I was getting dark outside so I decided to stay at Amu and Ikuto's Apartment. Even though Ikuto was here I was happy. While Amu's Chara's were getting my clothes I put Ikuto in His room and Amu-chi in her room. I was getting tired when they came back. I put my Chara egg with Amu's eggs and put on my Pajamas. I was so tired I went to sleep next to Amu. She smelt so good, but I'm mad Ikuto because he gets to live with her like this. I was tired; she is so cute when asleep. I decided to pull her right next to me and I fell asleep.

Amu P.O.V

When I woke up I nearly screamed because Cody was holding me next to him. I was blushing really red and tried to get free. That only made him roll onto me I was going to explode until Ikuto came in. I thought he was about to kill Cody, so I had to say something. "Iiikuto please help" He came over to push Cody and pulled me up. "Ttthanks Iiikuto." "You're welcome Amu" All of a sudden he let go of me and left quickly. Then I got dressed.

Ikuto P.O.V

I love it when Amu stutters it makes me want her even more. I slid down onto my chair and thought about what happened yesterday.

*Flashback*

Comedy Queen

If you want to win Amu then meet me tomorrow at school 10 minutes before the gates open I'll be waiting.

*Flashback*

I went to school and did exactly what Rima said, and went to school early. When I got there she had an arsenal of tools that I'm pretty sure aren't even legal to the military. She had already opened the gate and we got to work.

Cody P.O.V

When I woke up this morning I saw that Amu wasn't there. I got up to hear the shower. I stayed in the room to change. Mainly because if I went to the bathroom I would probably do something I would regret. I got dressed in my new uniform which was a blazer, a white shirt, black plaid pants and a black plaid tie. I finished getting ready and went down stairs. I saw Amu was already eating. She passed me a bowl of rice and some sausage. We finished eating brushed our teeth and left.

When I left with Amu we were walking to school, but out of nowhere this guy pushed me into Amu. We fell and I fell on top of her my knees outside of her legs and my hands on both sides of her head. Some high school guys passed us and whistled making Amu turn tomato red. After we got back up she ran to school so fast even ran couldn't keep up. I got up only to trip on a rock and fall into a mailbox. After school started I stepped in a mud.

Around lunch time I spilled my lunch on a random senior and she dumped some milk on me. Then I was tripped into the water fountain and when I went to get changed I found that I forgot my gym clothes. After that I lost the keys to my house and ended up having to call the guy. Just to my luck the guy couldn't come till tomorrow, so I had to rent a motel room. In the end I was too tired to call Amu. I was going to stay here till tomorrow evening then apologize to Amu.

Ikuto P.O.V

After I set all the stuff up I thought it would be a bad, and I really didn't like when I tripped him into Amu. Although after the day it came back together. It was really awesome especially during lunch. When It was time to go home Amu wasn't happy about Cody, so now was my chance. As we walked home she was so cute. She had on her really hot uniform and kept looking at the sky.

Her eyes just sparkled probably because I hadn't done anything perverted all day (Ikuto's Thoughts: MUAHHHAHAHAH ALL ACCORDING TO MY PLAN *Smirking in his head*). I slept in my own bed and tried to fight the urge tease her AT SCHOOL. It was now or never so I decided to ask her "Hey Amu are you doing anything tomorrow?" "No why?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date then." "Sure I would love to".

Ikuto: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ninja: Do you know you just sounded like a freak or like a Tadase

Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ninja: HAHAHAHAHAHH OH MY GOD *Rolls around on ground ALMOST dying from laughter*

Ikuto: It wasn't that funny

Ninja: No no no no I just imagined you with a crown and blonde hair it was hilarious *Wipes tears from eyes*

Rima: HAHAHAHHAHAHA OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Ninja: I know right

Rima: Ok now imagine *Whispers names into Ninja's ear*

Ninja: *Starts choking on random pink avocado*

Amu: Rima what was it *Rima whispers to Amu* HAHAHAHHAHAHA OH MY GOD I'M GOING ON TO GOOGLE IMAGES AND POSTING THAT ON MY FACEBOOK PAGE

Ikuto: What who did you imagine as who

Rima: Kukai and *Laughs* Iru's clothes

Ikuto: HAHAHAHHAAHHAA

Kukai: Gee thanks I feel so much love here

Amu: PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO


	5. I'm Back

I'm back my lovelies :D I'm so sorry about not updating, but well I have good news and bad news. The good news is: I shall update and edit all my stories by tomorrow :D. The bad news is … well my usb sort of died T_T I almost started crying because I sort of had half a chapter of My Persocom on there … Yes the 3 one and I would've updated but you see it died soooo …. Any who I'm back and I'll hopefully be betaing a fellow fiction writer. XD I have my fingers crossed. Well This is just and update for those who have put me on their alert and such BTW all of your favorites and reviews have made me so happy I literally jump up and down with happiness every time I see an alert through my email. Well tata for now lovelies I'm going to start editing in like 30 minutes so yup :D bye

Sincerely Ninja :D


End file.
